The lost kindom
by Alvis Hamilton
Summary: Ryoma et les autres au temps de l'héroic fantasy, ca vous tente? Alors venez suivre l'aventure du prince Ryoma, du démon Gakuto, du magicien Eiji et des autres!
1. Chapter 1

Titre : The lost kindom

Fandom : Tennis no ohjisama

Auteur : Alvis Hamilton

Disclamer : ...Pas à moi...Quoique j'aimerais bien avoir Eiji a Noël...Ah c'est non?...Tanpis alors…

Résumer : Les personnages de tennis no ohjisama au temps de l'heroic fantasy, vous voulez voir ce que ça donne? Lisez ma fic alors!

Introduction : description des personnages principaux

Ryoma

13 ans

1m54

Prince

Histoire : Jeune prince du pays de Naraka, Ryoma est le meilleur ami de Momoshiro, et semble avoir un don pour contrôler le temps et l'espace…

Caractère : Calme et posé en général, il est parfois têtu et capricieux.

Momoshiro

16 ans

1m76

Apprenti combattant

Histoire : Fils d'un grand combattant, il est le champion de l'épée et l'élève de Tetsuka. Par contre lui n'a aucun pouvoir.

Caractère : Joyeux et ne s'énervant jamais, Momoshiro est quelqu'un de bon et de sincère…Son appétit est légendaire.

Eiji

14 ans

1m62

Apprenti magicien

Histoire : Enfant abandonné Eiji a cependant une joie de vivre étonnante, toujours souriant et emplie de gaieté, il aime à aider les autres, gaffeur et maladroit il est cependant bon en magie et ceci sans jamais avoir suivit d'entraînement particulier.

Caractère : Farceur et enjoué.

Fuji

17 ans

1m80

grand magicien

Histoire : Jeune magicien travaillant à la cour du roi, il est le meilleur ami d'Eiji et ses talents ont fait le tour du monde.

Caractère : Doux et calme, Fuji n'est pas du genre à se faire remarquer mais gare à qui l'énerve.

Kaido

17 ans

1m79

Manieur de sabre

Histoire : Arrivé un beau jour au sein du royaume, personne ne le connaît vraiment…

Caractère : Froid et disant en apparence et si ce n'était qu'un masque….

Oishi

17 ans

1m76

musicien

Histoire : Oishi travaille au château du Roi, le père de Ryoma donc, en tant que musicien mais est-ce vraiment son seul talent? Mystère….

Caractère : un peu grand-frère, il est compréhensif et à l'écoute des autres.

Inui

18 ans

1m83

Prêtre

Histoire : Prêtre à la cour Royal, Inui n'est pas celui qu'on peut croire…Il se bat avec un revolver, contre les principes de l'église, c'est un tireur hors pair.

Caractère : Inui a quelque chose d'effrayant…Il parle peu et note tout ce qu'il y a d'important sur un petit carnet.

Kawamura

19 ans

1m90

Espion

Histoire ???

Caractère : Gentil et amical il peut se montrer dur et froid dès qu'il a son épée entre les mains.

Tetsuka

19 ans

1m85

Prince

Histoire : Tetsuka est le frère aîné de Ryoma et l'héritier du royaume…Excellent combattant c'est le maître de Momoshiro.

Chapitre un : La quête.

Assis sur le rebord d'une des fenêtre du château, le prince Ryoma s'ennuyait à mourir. Il observait les gens se promener dans la cour du château depuis plus d'une heure mais n'avait rien vu d'interessant…

-Ryoma !

Le prince baissa la tête pour voir Momoshiro, son meilleur ami, épée à la ceinture lui faire de grand signes.

-J'ai fini mon entraînement ! Tu viens ?

-J'arrive !

Ryoma dévala en courant les escaliers du château et se retrouva en bas en un temps record.

-Toujours aussi rapide toi, sourit Momo en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Momo je t'ai déjà dit cent fois de ne plus faire ça !

-Je sais je sais…

-Je suis ton Prince après tout !

-Ca aussi je le sais ! Tu viens faire un tour ?

Ryoma haussa les épaules.

-Oui, pourquoi pas…J'ai rien de mieux à faire…

Momoshiro ria légèrement et ils partirent tout les deux au village.

-Il c'est passer des choses depuis la dernière fois ? Demanda Ryoma.

-Pas trop mais…Il y a toujours l'histoire des sans-noms…Grimaça Momo.

-Les gens sont stupides.

A ce moment là une bruit de verre brisé attira leur attention. Les deux garçons se tournèrent alors vers la source du bruit qui n'était autre qu'une bouteille qui avait heurté un mur…Bouteille qui avait été lancer par un jeune garçon qu'une quinzaine d'années aux cheveux noirs et qui visait apparemment un jeune garçon aux cheveux roux légèrement plus jeune. Ce dernier s'était baisser pour éviter le coup mais semblait plutôt mal en point.

-Dégage d'ici ! Sale sans-nom ! Cria celui aux cheveux noirs.

-Jamais ! Fiche-moi la paix ! Répliqua le second

-Si tu ne veux pas partir…Tu vas mourir !

Et il se jeta sur le roux les faisant rouler tout les deux dans la poussière.

-Allez nii-chan !

Momoshiro se retourna pour voir une petite fille aux cheveux blonds qui s'était visiblement caché quand la bagarre avait éclater.

-Nii-chan ?

Elle désigna le roux.

-C'est Nii-chan, il protège tout les enfants de l'orphelinat contre les tirants, et l'autre garçon m'a lancé des pierres alors nii-chan lui à lancer un regard noir en lui disant d'arreter, il a refuser et ils ont commencé à se battre.

-Je vois…Murmura Momo en fronçant les sourcils, Ryo…Ryoma ?

Il se retourna, pour voir son ami debout au-dessus du garçon aux cheveux noirs, son épée posée sur sa gorge.

-Stop !

-Votre majesté ! Les yeux du garçon s'écarquillèrent puis se froncèrent, pourquoi le protéger ! Ce n'est qu'un sans-nom !

-…Tu es stupide…Dégage, marmonna Ryoma tout en enlevant l'épée de la gorge du garçon qui partit en courant.

-Ryoma ! Bravo tu lui as donné une bonne leçon !

-…. Il recommencera j'en suis sur, grimaça Ryoma.

-Nii-chan !

Ils se tournèrent tout les deux vers le garçon aux cheveux roux, assis contre un mur, les genoux repliés contre la poitrine en train de pleurer.

-Nii-chan !

-Ren…Rentre à la maison Kikyo !

-Mais…

-Rentre !

La petite fille partie en courant. Ryoma s'assit à côté du garçon.

-Ca va ?

Ce dernier sécha ses larmes du revers de sa main.

-Pas trop…Je suis sensé les protégés mais je n'arrive pas…Et pourtant je suis magicien !

-Magicien ? S'étonna Ryoma, Tu ne serais pas l'élève de Fuji-san pas hasard ? C'est le seul magicien que l'on connaît.

-Si, je m'appelle Eiji, le roux sourit, et vous deux ?

-Momoshiro !

-Ryoma…

-Mais alors…tu es le prince Ryoma ! Excuse moi je ne savais pas !

-C'est rien…Ca arrive souvent…Tu es blessé ?

Eiji regarda son bras droit, son poignet formait un angle bizarre avec son bras.

-Il m'a foulé le poignet, soupira Eiji en se levant.

-Viens avec nous au château, on te soignera, proposa Momoshiro.

-Ano…Si vous voulez, sourit à nouveau le roux.

Ils partirent tout les trois en direction de la demeure de Ryoma.

Fin du chapitre 1

Mettez moi des reviews, please !

Petite explication :

Le terme sans noms vient du manga ceux qui ont des ailes et désigne les enfants abandonnés ou dont les parents sont morts.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : The lost kindom

Fandom : Tennis no ohjisama

Auteur : Gakuto Echizen

Disclamer : Pas a moi !

Merci aux trois revieweurs qui on laissés un commentaire!

Fiches personnages :

Atobe Keigo

19 ans

1m75

Prince

Histoire : Prince du pays de Magna, il succédera bientôt à son père et prendra la tête du royaume.

Caractère : imbu de lui-même, capricieux et pénible..

Yuushi

19 ans

1m77

Magicien.

Histoire : Magicien de renom et rival de Fuji. C'est aussi le meilleur ami du Prince Keigo.

Caractère : Calme, posé et réfléchi.

Gakuto

13 ans

1m58

Apprenti magicien.

Histoire :Gakuto est un sans-nom qui a été recueilli par le magicien Yuushi qui l'a pris comme élève.

Caractère : Joyeux et éxité, fait beaucoup de bêtises, ne supporte pas Ryoh.

Ryoh

15 ans

1m65

Manieur d'épée

Histoire ???

Caractère : sur de lui et intelligent.

Choutarou

14 ans

1m75

Poète

Histoire ???

Caractère : gentil et sincère.

Taki

15 ans

1m65

Muse de Hiyoshi

Histoire : Meilleur ami de Hiyoshi il lui sert d'inspiration pour tout ses travaux.

Caractère : sensible et peureux.

Hiyoshi

15 ans

1m70

Stratège, manieur d'épée.

Histoire : Hiysohi est le concepteur de tout les plans militaires de Magna, il rêve d'être Keigo à la place de Keigo…

Caractère : silencieux et observateur.

Eiji, Ryoma et Momoshiro arrivèrent finalement au château, à peine étaient-ils entrés qu'une tornade aux cheveux noirs se jeta sur eux.

-Ryoma-sammmmmmmmmmaa!

-Sakuno...

-Ryoma-sama, votre cousin est ici...Avec tout son groupe...

Regardant la jeune prêtresse Sakuno, Ryoma se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux de rebrousser chemin, son cousin et sa bande étaient presque plus terrifiants qu'eux. Il attrapa Momoshiro par le bras et commença à faire demi-tour lorsque quelqu'un l'appela.

-Ryoma!

Le prince se retourna pour voir un jeune homme aux lunettes et à l'allure sévère mais très beau. Il soupira et regarda celui qui était en face de lui.

-Tetsuka nii-san...

-Tu ne comptais pas échapper à tes obligations de prince Ryoma par hasard?

-Mais non...

Il désigna Eiji.

-Ce garçon était blessé et je l'aie amené ici pour qu'il soit soigné, mais vu que je n'ai vu presque personne j'ai décider de sortir dans la cour...

Tetsuka regarda Eiji puis son frère, Eiji pour sa part s'inclina devant le futur roi.

-Momoshiro emmène ce garçon se faire soigner, toi Ryoma suis-moi!

Ryoma soupira, et fit un signe de la main à ses deux amis avant de rentrer dans le château. Il suivit son frère à travers le dédale de couloirs jusqu'a arriver dans une grande salle, avec en son centre une grande table autour de laquelle était assis plusieurs personnes. Un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés fit un signe de main à Tetsuka.

-Bonjour mon cher cousin...

-Atobe...

Une tension plana quelques secondes mais fut interrompue par un grand BAM, suivit d'un cri.

-Oups!

-Baka! Ne t'approche plus des vases !

Soupira un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus et aux lunettes qui donna un coup de bâton magique sur la tête d'un garçon d'une douzaine d'années aux cheveux magenta qui se frotta la tête en grimaçant.

-Yuuuushi-san, ça fait mal!

-Si tu faisais moins l'idiot aussi Gakuto...

Le magicien et son apprenti retournèrent s'asseoir, sous le regard fatigué du Prince Atobe, pendant ce temps à l'autre bout de la table un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds dormait paisiblement, un autre aux cheveux en carré lui cachant l'œil droit lisait et un quatrième traçait des plans compliqués sur un parchemin. Enfin deux garçons, l'un avec une croix autour du cou et un autre aux cheveux bruns discutaient.

-Bon pourquoi es-tu là Atobe-san? Demanda Ryoma.

-Une guerre est sur le point d'éclater dans le pays Hakusho, et nous devons nous rendre là-bas pour arranger la situation.

-Pourquoi nous?

-Parce que ton très cher père me l'a demander en passant dans mon royaume, et il y a aussi un trésor à récupérer là-bas...

-Père à demander cela ? Soit nous irons…Déclara le Prince Tetsuka.

-Mais nii-san !

-Pas de mais Ryoma, je laisserais le royaume à la prétresse Sakuno en notre absence….Nous partons dès demain !

-Oh….Intéressant…Sourit Keigo. Mais le trésor sera à moi..

-Est-ce un défi ?

-Peut-être…

Tout les autres soupirèrent, ses deux là ne s'entendrait donc jamais ?

-Je le releve..

-Tu vas perdre…

Sourit Atobe, avant de partir suivit de toute sa petite troupe.

-A demain…

Fin du chapitre deux.


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : The lost kindom

Fandom : Tennis no ohjisama

Auteur : Gakuto Echizen

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi et ne le seront jamais…

Merchi pour ta review fatsuky !

Chapitre 3 : Départ.

Le futur Roi Tezuka descendait calmement les escaliers du château tout en s'interrogeant sur son pari avec son rival. Il secoua la tête en se disant que son cher cousin n'était vraiment qu'un sale gamin pourri gâté, la seule façon de le calmer étant de le battre. Etant content de lui il rejoignit toute sa petite troupe dehors. Il salua son petit frère d'un signe de tête après quoi il laissa son cadet reprendre sa conversation avec Momoshiro et Eiji. Tezuka avait songer qu'il serait bon d'emmener ce garçon avec eux, surtout depuis qu'il savait que c'était l'élève de Fuji. Il discuta un peu avec le grand magicien et son prêtre Inui, qui avait, comme à son habitude, son arme à sa ceinture. Le musicien Oishi et l'étrange Kaidoh les accompagnaient également. Sans oublier l'espion Kawamura qui suivait les fils de la famille royale partout.

-Il n'y a plus qu'a attendre mon cher cousin…

Soupira Tezuka tout en grimpant à cheval.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous avez tellement envie de faire cette stupide quête mon cher frère, après tout, vous pourriez laisser cet idiot se débrouiller avec sa bande de crétins….

Sourit le plus jeune des princes en haussant les épaules.

-Ryoma….Ne parle pas ainsi de ta famille…

-Cet être narcissique qui n'aime que sa petite personne n'est pas ma famille….

Tezuka s'apprêtait à répondre à son frère plutôt méchamment mais l'arrivée d'un groupe de personnes malheureusement bien connus le stoppa net dans son élan.

-Tezuka-kun !

-….Keigo….

Les deux cousins échangèrent un regard empli d'éclairs. Le prince de Magna était, bien entendu, accompagné de toute sa petite troupe. Son fidèle garde du corps à cheval à côté de lui, son meilleur ami était aussi présent, avec son apprenti derrière lui, apprenti qui d'ailleurs n'arrêtait pas de bouger quitte à tomber de cheval. Les deux amis Ryoh et Choutarou parlaient une fois de plus. Quant au conspirateur Hiyoshi il était encore en train de dessiner une nouvelle carte et Taki, à cheval à côté de lui, lui prodiguait ses encouragements.

-Peut-on partir ?

Demanda posément Choutarou, entre deux paroles échangées avec Ryoh.

-Déjà ?

Interrogea son ami qui n'avait pas vu le temps passé.

-Oui, déjà monsieur je n'écoute pas ce qui se passe….

Sourit Gakuto.

-On t'a rien demander le gamin !

-Gamin toi même crétin !

-Teme !

-Kisama !

-Shine !

Sous les regards effarer du groupe de Tezuka et celui plus fatigué de celui d'Atobe, les deux garçons se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, bien que l'avantage revienne à Ryoh, Gakuto se défendait étonnamment bien, n'hésitant pas à mordre, griffer et frapper Ryoh.

-Stop !

Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent en voyant Yuushi pointer son bâton de magicien sur eux. Ce dernier frappa la tête de son élève avec et jeta un regard noir à Ryoh.

-Vous n'avez pas honte ! Vous battre devant des gens hauts placés ! Vous êtes une véritable honte pour le royaume ! Regardez-vous !

Les deux garçons baissèrent la tête, du sang coulait de la bouche de Ryoh et le bas de son pantalon était déchiré, quand à Gakuto son haut était en lambeaux et il saignait de l'arcade.

-Ryoh, tu es son aîné ! Je sais que tu peux le maîtriser sans le frapper ! Quand à toi Gakuto arrête de faire exprès de le provoquer !

Enervé, Yuushi remonta sur son cheval et suivit le groupe qui commençait à partir. Ryoh remonta sur son cheval en grimaçant et partit à son tour. Quand à Gakuto, qui était le seul qui ne sache pas monter à cheval il attrapa la main que lui tendait Hiyoshi et monta avec lui sur son étalon noir.

La journée fut passer à parcourir plaines et vallées, et nos cavaliers ne s'arrêtèrent qu'a la tombée de la nuit dans une modeste auberge d'un petit village. Bien sur, Atobe ne fit que se plaindre que son château était mieux, Tezuka dut se retenir de l'étrangler et les autres regardèrent la scène toute la soirée. Au dîner, il fut décider qu'ils traverseraient le lendemain la fôret aux songes, réputée pour être maudite. Ce qui déclencha un petit sujet de dispute entre Ryoh et Gakuto, mais un simple regard de Yuushi les fit taire aussitôt, et Tezuka aurait aimé qu'il en soit pareil pour Kaidoh et Momoshiro qui s'insultaient à tout va…légèrement ivres je l'avoue…Mais la boisson n'était pas réglementée au niveau des âges à cette époque, c'est pourquoi tout nos héros buvaient, Ryoma, qui supportait mal l'alcool, tomba de sa chaise au bout de deux verres, faisant rire l'assemblée. Aucun n'autre accident majeur ne vint troubler cette soirée, autour de laquelle tous apprirent à faire connaissance.

Le lendemain matin nos héros partirent tôt de l'auberge et continuèrent leur long et périlleux voyage jusqu'à la forêt des songes. Après une bonne heure de cheval ils arrivèrent devant l'orée d'une forêt aux grands arbres qui s'élevaient jusqu'au cieux d'après Momoshiro. Cette forêt avec quelque chose de menaçant et Taki n'hésita pas à le faire remarquer.

-Hors de question que je mette un pied la dedans !

Hurla le garçon tout en croisant les bras. Hiyoshi lâcha un soupir puis décida de prendre la situation en main.

-Taki…

-Je n'irais paaaaaas !

Atobe se retena de lui trancher la tête d'un coup d'épée puis lança un regard noir à Hiyoshi qui attrapa Taki par le bras.

-Taki…

-Lâche moi abruti !

Baf !

Hiyoshi soupira tandis que Taki frottait sa joue rougie, il le lâcha et continua sa route tout en lui disant :

-Ne fais pas l'enfant…Maintenant tu viens !

Taki faillit lui répondre puis se ravisa, après tout Hiyoshi était son ainé celui qui l'avait sauvé de la mort…Il se sentit mal de lui avoir parler ainsi….Le châtain détourna la tête pour ne pas qu'on voit que ses yeux étaient humides.

-Maintenant que ce PETIT problème est réglé allons-y !

Sourit Atobe avant d'entrer dans le lieu maudit, suivit du reste des deux groupes.

Fin du chapitre 3 !


End file.
